doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravo Team
Bravo Team was a squad of marines stationed on Mars City in Doom 3, Lost Episode, and Doom Resurrection (spinoff). When the demons invaded Mars, Bravo Team was one of the few groups of marines to survive the initial wave of the attack. Background Doom 3 The Primary Mission of Bravo Team's marines was to retrieve science personnel and eliminate hostile threats along with reaching the central communications tower to send a distress call to Earth's Fleet. Bravo Team reached Marine HQ (before the player) where Sergeant Kelly assumed they were the last combat operational fireteam. When he realized the player survived, he commands him to link up with Bravo. The marine squad meanwhile manages to open their way through Alpha Labs fighting off demons and suffering several casualties as they keep reporting their operational status directly to Sergeant Kelly at his new HQ Center down at Delta Labs. The player spends the first third of the game attempting to meet up with Bravo Team. However, Bravo Team is ambushed by a group of Imps and Wraiths at the Enpro Plant, and by the time the player reaches their location, the entire team has been wiped out, save for a single, badly wounded marine. The surviving marine from Bravo Team gives the player a special transmission card that will allow the player to send a distress call to Earth's Fleet. Moments later, the lone survivor is attacked and killed by a Wraith. Lost Episode There was another survivor of Bravo Team, who was merely knocked out during the fights with demons. He wakes up 6+ hours into the incursion and makes his own path through Mars facility, traveling to hell, and defeating demons along the way. Ultimately he survives making it back to a hanger bay where he is picked up by DarkStar 4409 Dropship. Doom Resurrection In an earlier incursion in the same year (June 2145), caused by teleportation experiments gone wrong, an earlier original Bravo Team is wiped out except for one Marine. Along the way he meets Dr. Garrett who introduces him to a flying drone robot Sam, who he sends to assist the marine, in an attempt to find a way off the base. He makes his way through overun sections of facility including EnPro, Delta Labs, and Alpha Labs, as well as his own trips to hell where he destroys demonic teleporters before finding a way back to Mars. On his way through the Alpha Labs, a door begins to close, and Sam selflessly sacrifices herself by jamming the door so he can escaple. Before Sam is crushed, she ejects a data card for him to collect. Ultimately he makes it to a hanger, shortly where a group of survivors are waiting to escape in a Dropship, and takes the datafile with information on the teleportation experiments in an attempt to expose UAC's unethical experiments. However, its noted that his attempt was not successful, and that UAC still managed to cover up the even (referring to events as only a 'regrettable accident', leading to the complete loss of the facility and all personnel), and that the UAC was dedicated to rebuilding the Mars facilitgy with enhanced safety protocols forshadowing Doom 3. Implying that they would be continuing the experiments and others. Trivia * There are two Bravo Team members that have their name given: Sam Lane and [[John (Bravo Team)|John]].'' *The team leader of Bravo Team is Sam Lane (You can hear this in the cinematic when Bravo Team gets killed. "This is Lane, give me status.") *When the team gets wiped out, two Bravo Team marines do survive: the one that gives the player the transmission card (though he is killed soon after) and the lone survivor from The Lost Mission. *In Doom Resurrection, a survivor of Bravo Team awakens after the ambush on his squad, he is greeted by a UAC scientist named Dr. Garret and his droid Sam, and is sent on a mission to reach and assist a spaceship waiting to take multiple survivors off the planet. Bravo Team Quotes "Command HQ, this is Bravo Team. We've got one marine down, two wounded." "Command HQ, this is Bravo Team. We've got one man down and several wounded. We are incoming and need medical on station, stat!" "Bravo Team, entry secure. Move in and take positions." "Quiet! Did you hear that?!" "This is Lane, give me status." "Hallway's clear." "There's nothing here, Sam." "What the hell?!" "Son of a bitch!" "Lane, I'm swinging around left." "I'm moving in!" "Man Down!" "John? Johnny?" "I'm moving right! Cover me!" "Watch yourself." "Fire! Fire!" Category:Marines